jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Bruines
Dan Bruines was one of the primary characters in the film Jurassic Shark, in which he was called Dan Bruines, and was originally the main protagonist in Island of Doom: Jurassic Park, in which he was called Mike Bruines. He later returns in Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution, having survived his encounter with the shark in the first film and joining the Shark Hunters. Dan will return for the third and final film in the series, Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. ''He is portrayed by Ben M. Jurassic Shark Dan Bruines makes his debut in the Jurassic Shark film when he is sent by Chase Landon, who realized the predicament of the shark in the walking trail, to find Drake Matthews, a kid who is a shark expert. Dan manages to find out that the shark is a great white shark, and he invites Drake to go searching for people to come on the hunt with him. The two invite Billy Trenton and Cooper Culman. Afterwards, Dan and Drake have a meeting about the hunt with Nate Williams and Billy. As the meeting begins, Chase confirms his participation in the hunt as well. The following day, the hunt begins, and the shark is immediately found in the walking trail. Chase, Dan and Drake climb a slope to escape from the shark, and Dan retreats to find everyone else while Chase battles the shark. After the brief battle, Chase and Drake find Nate, who states that Dan had seen the shark heading for his cul-de-sac neighborhood, and they set off to find it, yet they are unsuccessful. On the next day, Dan continues on the hunt with Chase, Drake, Anna Shelby and Alexa Murray. Dan splits up from the rest of the hunters and begins searching on his own, and is not seen for several days until Chase asks Billy if he'd seen Dan. Drake is sent by Chase to look for him, to which Drake finds Dan lying in the bushes, being pulled off by the shark to be eaten. Jurassic Shark II In the film's sequel, Chase reveals that Dan survived his ordeal with the shark from the first film, and that he's been recovering from his injuries. Dan returns to the cul-de-sac during the chaos in which the sharks are freed by the InGen employee. He is greeted by a bike gang in the cul-de-sac, before heading to Chase's house and obtaining a broomstick to use as a weapon. He then meets Russell and Gabe, and as the two walk off, he gets involved in a duel with the Bull Shark. Eventually, he fatally stabs the shark through the head, and it dies. Afterwards, he is said to have met with Chase, who decided to make sure that the Bull Shark was dead while Dan searches for Eddie, who also dies soon after. As Dan searches for Eddie, he finds Quinn, who hopes to stop the park from opening. As Dan explains how he doesn't know what he's talking about, Chase arrives and says that the Bull Shark escaped, and in that moment the Bull Shark assaults Quinn. Dan and Chase retreat, with Dan believing that they should save themselves. Later, Dan allies with Brett to fight the Hammerhead Shark behind Chase's house. After battling it for several minutes, they hide inside a recycling bin, which the shark can't fit its head through. As Brett crawls out of the bin, the shark kills him, having been above the bin. Dan, horrified, runs off to find Chase. After finding him, they split up to search for the Hammerhead. Quinn calls Dan on his walkie-talkie, much to his surprise, and tells him to come find him. Dan finds Quinn behind Chase's house, missing an arm and holding a gun. Quinn explains his motives on wanting to kill Dan and Chase, and he holds Chase hostage. Despite attempting to sacrifice himself, Quinn chooses to kill Chase first, but he is shot dead by Russell. Afterwards, Chase, Dan and Russell regroup with Gabe and Jimmy to fight the Hammerhead Shark at Chase's swingset. For some reason, Dan disappears during the battle, and is not seen for the rest of the movie. However, it is confirmed that he survived. Jurassic Shark III Dan Bruines has been confirmed to return for ''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. He is the only original cast member from the first film confirmed to be returning so far, with Jon M, Will M, Nick S and Jacob D still awaiting confirmation. Trivia * The character's name was created by Ben M. * In Island of Doom, Mike Bruines was based off of Alan Grant. * Ben M, the actor for Dan Bruines, was very reluctant to film the movie most of the time, as he was annoyed by the other actors while he got in various fights with Jon M, the actor for Chase Landon. Eventually, the character was killed off entirely. * Other then Jacob D, who may or may not be returning for the third film, Ben M is the only original cast member interested in returning. Jon M, Will M and Nick S are not interested in the film. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Island of Doom: Jurassic Park Category:Starscream7 Category:2011 SS7 Storyline Category:Living Characters Category:Jurassic Shark Category:Living Humans Category:Jurassic Shark Film Series Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Category:Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution Characters Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Characters Category:2012 SS7 Storyline Category:2013 SS7 Storyline Category:2014 SS7 Storyline Category:2015 SS7 Storyline Category:Shark Hunters Category:Males